tom_clancys_the_sum_of_all_fearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Agent Recovery
Operation Agent Recovery 'is the second mission in ''Tom Clancy's The Sum of all Fears. Briefing '''FBI Control - Okay, pay attention. Two squads of FBI agents were ambushed yesterday when they tried to serve papers on the remaining Mountain Men at their compound. Four are dead, and two more are being held hostage. It's our job to go in and get those agents out of there alive. This is going to be extremely difficult because we know they're expecting us. They've got snipers positioned in all three of the site's buildings, which lets them cover every approach from the road. And because we don't know where the hostages are being held, a full-scale assault is out. At the first sign of action on our part, those agents are likely to be killed. That doesn't leave us with a lot of options. You're going to have to do a night insertion over the top of the mountain and down into the militia's back yard. The good news is that overflights with ground-penetrating radar show that there's a bunker and tunnel system beneath the compound. This should allow you to move from building to building without alerting the lookouts. Your assignment is to move in, take out the snipers, and secure the hostages. Alright, saddle up. I want you over that mountain in two hours. We move in at sunrise. Mission objectives: 1. Eliminate enemies in the barn From their position in the barn, the militia members have a field of fire that controls all other approaches to the bunker system. Get inside the barn and take them out. 2. Eliminate enemies in the trailer There are armed militia members in the trailer covering the compound. You need to clear them out before we can advance. 3. Secure hostages The hostages are being held in one of the bunker rooms. Eliminate the enemies who are guarding them, but be careful not to shoot the hostages. FBI Intelligence Field Operations Report January 4, 2002 Prepared by Perry Marlowe The Mountain Men's compound is southeast of the town of Weston, in the Mountain Lakes part of the state. There's a few small towns and a couple of run-down tourist resorts nearby, but that's about it. They don't have any near neighbors, and the only access to the site is via either dirt road or helicopter. The compound itself looks deserted, but that's because the bulk of it is below ground, in a complicated bunker and tunnel system. Aboveground you'll find a barn, a trailer, some outbuildings and that's about it. The trailer and the barn are the most important surface objectives, and every building on the compound is linked to the tunnel network. The best guess as to where the agents are being held is in the bunker at the end of the tunnel system. That's also where the Mountain Men keep the bulk of their weapons and ammunition, and as a result it's likely to be heavily defended. Walkthrough Category:Missions